


新坟 | A New Tomb

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: 1830s, F/M, Gen, Horror, Mild Gore, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 塔尔博特和一个死人聊起自己读医学院时遇上的可怕事情。1836年的伦敦，他认识了一个妓女，与她做买卖尸体的交易。
Relationships: Talbot Grimes | The Blight/Claudette Morel, Talbot Grimes | The Blight/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	新坟 | A New Tomb

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自附加品“炼金术师的戒指”，里面提到1838年时塔尔博特因挖坟被医学院通报批评。

又一个人被开膛破肚，死在坎贝尔教堂外的草地上，定格了一张狰狞的脸。塔尔博特扶着拐杖蹲下，见死人混浊的眼睛里满是泪水，睫毛也全沾湿了。死人嘴唇微张，来不及留下遗言，从她喉咙里涌出来的只是混着鲜血的金红色浆液。

十三个，第十三个了，这一个能成吗？可怜啊，在深色皮肤的姑娘里也算是美人了，死得却这么丑陋。他把手伸进她炸裂的胸腹中去，在一团松软黏滑的内脏碎屑当中搜寻有用的东西。

_想知道我的心长什么样子？_

她突然发问，他措手不及。他把死人的眼皮合上，继续搜索工作，身子俯得更低。

当死人又冷，又无聊。她用肋骨钳制住他探索的手，迫使他又一次停下。给我讲个故事吧。她的声音清脆婉转，仿佛一枚上足发条的八音盒在他耳边作响。

他给了她一耳光，立刻后悔，换上一副温声细语的调子。我尊敬你，亲爱的，你别放在心里。我喜欢你的求知心，可是不喜欢讲故事。在你之前的那些人也提出一样的请求，他们只会对我评头论足。你和他们不一样，对不对？

他留意到死人衣袋里的解剖器具，知道他们是同行。你听见那报时钟吗？我还有工作，所以我得讲快些。你可别尖叫，不然我一定会生气。他从死人胸膛里取出一颗被浆液染红的心脏，像果农检视水果那样，捧在枯萎的鼻洞前仔细嗅了嗅。

* * *

1836年，我认识了一个住在派依巷的妓女，和她做买卖尸体的交易。医学院的课业繁重，可我的野心压得更紧呀……

他用手指去勾死人的头发丝，把死者油亮的黑色卷发缠成圈。那是个黑色头发的女人，他说，长相我已经忘记了，但是从我们见面的那天起，印象里她一直穿一条红颜色的裙子，长过脚踝，在东区一片泥泞的垃圾堆里很是显眼。不论春夏秋冬，她身上总是只有这两种颜色。

啊，我喜欢你这认真的表情。一开始我们不熟悉，她只卖一些来路不明的药品给我，都是未在市场上公开的实验品。要知道伦敦可不止一个医学院，也不止一个大学生风流。我上学时开窍晚，浪费了三年青春才懂得要想在一群浑浑噩噩的青年人中间出人头地，除了念书和巴结权贵，还得从一些旁门左道寻找灵感，把各类人的智慧吸干榨净、据为己有。

我们很快喜欢上了这种买卖。那妓女的人脉和小报记者一样广，开的价却是人家的一半——女人是最会做交易的了，她们觉得感情和其他东西一样，都是能放在秤上称一称的，若是给她一点温情做补偿，这公平女神对钱财的要求也就不那么高了。我自以为自己有些姿色，虽比不及斐迪南①的精灵之貌，却也不像他对处女挑挑拣拣。我囊中羞涩，她如狼似虎，我们之间没有其他可能性了。

我把买来的药改良以后和她分享，我们服了药就做爱，做了爱就睡觉，醒来以后精神抖擞，能连续畅谈四五个小时。没有人比她更懂得在床上讨人开心，她简直就是为了享受药品的快乐而生的。她揶揄我们这些公子哥儿身上的书卷气，真诚地把两腿之间流出来的淫液、血液、精液、尿液和其他玩意叫做新时代的体液学说。她也不只发表这类大胆的市井评论，还提供了不少改进药物的意见，让我更能懂得下层人需要什么，在后来的合作中为我添了不少优势。天国般的奇异幻象和女人的怀抱是我的好老师啊。

我升上四年级，跟一个刚毕业的学长为制药公司研究新药物，但是方案一直被驳回。我们养成了失意时酗酒的习惯，他一口咬定是我的解剖课学得太差，抓不准药理作用。可是，这能怪我吗？学院里的尸体是十几年前就被人用刀子戳烂、用防腐液泡得起皱的湿木乃伊，代代相传，每用一次就多损毁一分——把握资金和设置法律的人只会把好处塞进自己腰包，丝毫不在乎对医学生来说，得到一具新鲜的尸体，比刽子手得到一把利剑更让人感激。

我那平素唯唯诺诺的学长喝得太多了，居然给我出了一个大胆到他自己都不敢承认的主意：你要是够聪明，就想办法自己弄一具来。他以为我不敢，可我真的干了。

我转头就去找我的药友，我的温柔乡，向她打听买卖尸体的事儿。我知道东区有些人专门做这个谋生，可没想到她自己也是一个。我知道上哪儿能弄到尸体，她说，你看那些十三四岁的小娼妓，什么也不懂就来做这一行，结果呢？哪个不是为突然大起来的肚子苦恼——她们哪里养得起呀？要是能找到这样的机会，别说免费，她们愿意贴钱送给你。

啊，不行，我说，胚胎的器官发育还不完全呢。

你这习惯真像她，开悟的时候把嘴唇这样子抿起来，很讨人喜欢。她一下子明白我要的是什么。她的温情是用智慧在理性算盘上计算出来的结果，对我来说是天赐的宝物。我愿意为你找一个，塔尔，她说，两个也行，五个，十个……我很有本事的……我么，只是给睡着的她盖好被子就离开了。新制的药物让她昏昏沉沉，竟夸下这种海口。

隔天，她给了我一个地址，让我假扮成内科医生去给一户人家看病。我跟着地址出了伦敦城，从乘马车到步行到在一片无边烂泥中蠕动前行，正疑心受骗，被一个女人叫住了。

病人是个面色惨白的男孩，八九岁的样子，长头发披散着，眼睛大大的，被单上全是咳出来的血，我随他母亲进屋时，他直勾勾地望着天花板，已经连咳嗽的力气也没有了。自从他父亲死在矿里，我们已经没办法了，他母亲在胸前画了个十字，请您来只是想给他打一针麻药，免得他走之前受更多苦。我看着那孩子，呼吸和眨眼都不属于他自己的动作——他是在他母亲的念头下苟延残喘的，如今这个女人要他死，照样由不得他自己做主。我们都知道麻药不过是借口，她看着我手里注射器的眼神和我一样，那孩子在我们眼里分明已经是一具尸体了。

她用眼睛和我一起给孩子打了足量的吗啡，又往孩子嘴里滴了几滴无伤大雅的鸦片酊，我们坐在床边拉些家常打发时间。明明只是下午，四处漏风的房子却里冰冷刺骨。母亲故意给我看她浮肿的肚子和因受寒而刺痛的脚，想借此博取一点好处，但我特地不去接她的话茬，她那发白的脸即刻蒙上了一层红颜色的脂粉，那是她婚后就再也化不起的妆容。

夜里，孩子没呼吸了。他那帮凶的母亲的同情心一下子回来了，一遍遍问我，您确定吗？能不能再听仔细一点？我的听诊器好像探进了冥土，心跳十分钟前就停了。

您和他一样，受的苦够多了。我对那母亲好心地说。我来帮您埋了他吧。

就这样，我有了自己的第一具尸体。我用沾着血的床单做裹尸布，用两手抱着已经冷了的孩子，好像抱着一个圣人一样，在漆黑一片的乡村冻土上狂奔。但是，很快就累了。我不知道该去哪里——我只是想要一具尸体，从没想过怎么处置它。回公寓绝对不成，去拜访学长和妓女也不是好主意。那么，不如就近处理掉吧。

我抱着孩子走进方圆几里唯一亮着光的屋舍。好牧师，我需要一盏灯，一把铲子。一只小羊羔去天国了。我把苦情故事添油加醋地又讲了一遍，得来我需要的东西，就到教堂的坟地里去，在棺材的石盖子上做了解剖，越发确信这完美的天然解剖台是命运所赐。我的时间不多，天马上就要亮了。晚风吹得人又冷又麻，但我的手却以机器般的牢固握着刀子，精准又快速地将男孩开膛破肚。也许是被我一直抱在怀里温暖得很好的缘故，他的内脏还冒着热气呢。我的脸上也满是热汗。我拿出一早准备好的药剂，统统打进死人血管，他死亡的器官似乎再次开始搏动，我注视着，观察着，学习着……

我熄灭坟墓旁的油灯时，棺盖上的血已擦净，尸体已裹紧埋好，染血的衣袖也已用早早脱下的长袍遮住。我对自己从曙光手里抢下夜晚的最后一丝光明感到满意，和牧师一起在圣母像底下做了祷告，那时他看我的眼神已经从半夜被吵醒的愤怒变成了崇敬，坚持要给孩子敲哀悼钟。你听，和这教堂里的钟声没有区别。

* * *

我吓到你了吧，不然你的脸色怎么是这样的惨淡？你眼里有好奇的火光。但凡我遇到的女人，求知心都和我一样重。我把这故事讲给她听，她的妓女眼睛也像你这么黑，这么亮，那张聪慧的脸上冒出一种耀眼的光辉，让人忍不住想盖住它，用唾液用眼泪用鼻涕用汗水玷污它。不知是不是我的感激心作怪，那天做爱时她比平常更兴奋。但是，自打她对我撒了谎，她那种光辉就永远隐匿在伦敦的蔼蔼雾气里了。

1837年春天，街上冒出一种前所未有的黄色烟雾，皆因阳光照在泰晤士河上，产生了某种独特的化学反应。那场雾持续了有一个星期，陷进雾气的人都涕泪横流，一病不起，再风流的人也尽可能闭门不出，我却不得不冒着进棺材的风险亲自去联络我的交易伙伴。尝到成功的甜头之后，我和学长与制药公司保持着健康的合作关系，眼下又接到一个急切的新委托，若是这种药做成了，学长也许能引荐我去东印度公司，我断然不能错过这种机会。

我在破败木屋里找到瘫软如泥的妓女，既是客厅又是卧室的房间里弥漫着鸦片香气。瞧你这副样子……我舔净她嘴角白沫，小狗玩闹般撕咬她脖颈，我的地址呢？听话宠物的骨头在哪里？

塔尔，我试着去雾里找你，她伤心地说，想见你的念头都让人没法呼吸了。我咳嗽得不行，可是一辆车都拦不到，只落得浑身难受。我一见自己这副丑陋模样，觉得不如死了算了，索性把所有药粉、丸剂和针剂全都用在自己身上了。我已经到了天国吧？

你只是对空气过敏了。我做了一番检查，说。她的头发一如既往黑亮，一身蒙着烟灰的红裙更是衬出那张脸上的无血色。我向她又要了一次地址，她恹恹地吸一口大烟，递给我一张纸头。这半年里我扮了外科医生，收尸人，远房亲戚，秘密情人……可是这一回我甚至无需化妆，只是看到纸上的内容，要扮演的模样就不由自主显现出来了——我像一个苏格兰场的警察那样摆出冷冰冰的仪态，捏着可疑的证据盘问道：

怎么是空的？

我以为自己要死了，塔尔。没有人上我的门，我也去不了其他地方。我咳嗽得能震下三里地外屋檐上的瓦片，连那些巷子深处的雏妓竟也像贵小姐一般，捏着鼻子要吹我走呢。我找不到比你对我更好的人了。

或许吧。发生什么事情了，亲爱的？我需要地址。

我一个女人，怎么好意思说出口呀……她的眼红彤彤的。你是爱我的吧，塔尔？吻我吧……我犯了不可饶恕的罪啊。只要你肯吻，我的罪过一定全都能抹消的……

雾气浓起来了，亲爱的，这样的天气行路不安全，你想我遇到劫匪小偷吗？把地址给我。我要的死人在什么地方？我忍耐着咬断喉管的冲动亲吻她，她发出惨淡的笑声。

我没有地址。没有了！我吃光了所有的药，连一星半点拿来参与交易的资本都没有了，更别提喂给别人——我真想送一个孕妇给你，孩子就作为免费赠品，不好吗？……啊！你要器官吗？虽然来源各不相同，但拼拼凑凑也可做一具完整的尸体吧？可惜的是肝脏已经不新鲜，昨晚用来喂猫了。你要是早点来，也许还有点剩余……

* * *

我有一个请求，你能……你能为我笑一个吗？我只是想回忆得更清楚些……很好，谢谢你。平常她开心的样子也是这么可爱的，可是那一天她那嘴脸让我犯恶心。

她像细数商品目录一般将她经手的死人的名字念给我听，我感到胃里翻涌，但最令我不适的还是她的背叛——这沽名钓誉的蛆虫已经不配做一个女人。你以为我和你做交易是为了什么？我说。你在娼妓在黑商在男人堆里打滚，想借把他们变成尸体来取得一点可怜的自豪，却把你身上最有价值的部分给消磨殆尽了。我对你太失望了。

要怪就怪你自己吧！这可是你教我的，塔尔。她那张灰白色的婊子脸上满是市井气的恶毒。你不是几乎走遍了这城里的所有停尸房，所有坟地，甚至所有的教堂吗？随便上一个有玫瑰花窗和圣母玛利亚的地方去，帮我做个祈祷吧。钟声一响，多大的罪孽都能了结……你不就是这么做的吗？

她说完，就剧烈地咳嗽起来，咳出来的痰是豌豆般的黄色，夹杂有血丝，和夕阳下昏沉的雾气一样。然而事情不会顺着她的心意，她已经在我手里落下把柄了——我们假戏真做之间，她作为情人的一面压倒了作为理性机器的一面，而我却是刚好相反。我像老人抓着一柄拐杖，像医生抓着一柄柳叶刀，朝她心中软肋狠狠扎下：

这个月你给了我三个，都是青壮年的男人。你以为我不知道你在做什么勾当吗？你不想让人知道他们是被药死的，假装他们是淹死在河里……你要害死我们了……

她又吸了一口烟，我自顾自地说下去：做得不够漂亮又不是你的错。你知道服了药物的肺管是什么模样、呛死一个人要吸进多少水吗？你也不知道新门监狱的绞架有多高，看台有多宽吧？你不知道，是因为我不想你知道。等我走出这扇门，你只能去求那些冷血无情的猪，怨他们为什么不早点给你答案，免得你落进大牢。可是，我怎么忍心让你也和我遭一样的罪呢？你这个狠毒的婊子，你要眼睁睁看我吊死在泰晤士河边上……

不要说这么可怕的话！她叫道，颤巍巍地吸了一口烟。啊，也许是有的，我还有两个……可是，我甚至不知道那两个老东西是死是活，你亲自去看吧。原谅我刚才说的蠢话吧，都怪这雾气……我额头好烫，这一场病把我给烧糊涂了……

她从靴子里再度拿出一张纸头，我虔诚地接过。

我们结束了。我留下这句话，在咒骂和摔打东西的声音中走出这淫妇与鸦片烟的婚房。我拄着手杖在豌豆汤②里跌跌撞撞，头脑中满是惆怅的雾气，不知自己何去何从，待眼前豁然开朗时，却已站在了字条上的终点。市镇停尸房的门卫可疑地打量着我。我因雾气刺激而通红的眼里已经满是泪水，于是顺势将它们抹在在脸上，呛出一声凄厉的哭叫，进门去认领我那不幸死去、无人知晓的祖父母。

* * *

从那之后我就不见她了。一方面我清楚她不敢出卖我，另一方面，我发现找到她的替代品——一个漂亮的情人、一个试药的瘾君子、一个药品小偷，还有一个智慧的尸体贩子——也没多难，无非是要我把一颗心掰成四份，身份也是。我在每个合作人面前都扮成一副截然不同的面孔，一时是放荡下流的穷学徒，一时是癖好独特的收藏家，一时是被好奇压过了自尊心的新兴贵族……这种考验演技的游戏令人心潮澎湃。我学长知道我的变装爱好，却不晓得背后目的，他常说快乐能使人忘却一切，在我看来也不全是这样。每当我换上新装，总是回想起她用那对闪着光的手替我挽好领结的样子，如今身旁的女人虽然同样美艳，身上却晦暗无光，不免感到惋惜。

邮轮沿着岸边航行。东印度公司的船舱里正举行宴会——我的经年努力在盛夏结出了美味果实。我以一个成绩斐然的实习药剂师身份和学长碰杯，我们所饮的已经从随意调配的药酒变成葡萄佳酿了。我和学长像一对狐狸在权贵组成的缤纷花丛中游走，盘算着踩上哪一朵能成为让自己继续向上攀爬的金丝手套③。一条红如玫瑰的长裙从我的眼角扫过。我知道她能打听到我的行踪，也有钻进各种高雅之堂的本领，但没想到居然偏偏是在这种时候，这种地点。我正准备躲藏，却和她四目相对。我发现一种奇异的光芒从她脸上散发出来，实际上，她全身上下都是明亮的光辉。回来了，她狂热的好奇，我的女神荣光……

她美得不可方物。我忍着极度痛苦才没能当场跪伏在她脚下、亲吻她苍白光亮的脚背与红色裙摆。她向我们走来。学长把葡萄酒一饮而尽，哪怕把嘴唇上的酒液全部舔净也抑制不住喉咙深处的干渴。

我想明白了，你是对的，塔尔，我太依赖那些药物和虚假的名声。她笑了。自从找到了更高尚的事业，我觉得自己容光焕发。

是的，没错，的确。我感到一阵狂喜，却不敢在学长面前轻易展现出与她亲密的样子，与她贴面吻了两下，像普通朋友那样聊起各自近况。

我已经变了，塔尔……我们就像从前那样好吗？她说，我连鸦片都戒了……我可以为你杀人，五个、十个都行……你知道我为了和你见一面什么也做得到呀。

学长望见这场面，识趣地退开几步。当然，可以，很好。我连连应允，玷污那张光亮面庞的念头又冒上来，险些撕破理智。她搂紧我的腰，我吻她的嘴唇，吮吸舔弄间尝出鲜甜滋味，和她那黯淡的红色唇妆带给人的想象完全不同，令我很是疑惑。

好，好……可是这里有这么多，她在我耳边轻声说，你想要哪一个？

她从手袋里取出一把沾血的小刀，黑眼睛直勾勾地盯着我。

我从不轻易流露真情，那情急之下的尖叫究竟是什么样子才引得满座宾客纷纷侧目，我自己也想不起来。被我推开的她愣住了，一直注视着我们的学长也愣住了，好在这样一个美人总是能吸引意料之外的目光。一个保镖把她扑倒在地，大厅里顿时混乱不堪。强力的安保机器将她扭送出门之时，我跌倒在学长怀里，紧紧抓着自己被红色沾湿的衬衫。

血！血！我像一只学人言的猴子一般，野兽嘶叫中夹杂有几个零散的单词。我要死了！

你没有受伤！我学长拂去额头上的冷汗，发出干瘪笑声：那都是溅上来的血！别人的血！

明明是宾客满朋的宴会，我却只听见她张狂的笑声在金碧辉煌的穹顶上回荡，一声清脆的耳光，然后是肿胀的、含糊不清的嘟囔……世界又陷入寂静。

* * *

啊……钟声又响了。谢谢你的提醒。这和我们一开始说好的不一样，是不是？可我看你听得很入神，既然如此，索性把故事讲完吧。实验总可以抽时间做的，你这样的好听众却是几十年也遇不到一个。况且，我之前轻视了你。塔尔博特把手搭在死人冰冷的腰际。我终于意识到你这副模样的美妙之处，是我亲手把你造成这样子……如果我们能更早些像这样相处，我一定会追求你的。我要讲下去，请你原谅我的私心，因我只想让你这种可爱的表情多停留一会儿。让我讲吧。

* * *

我终于意识到不除掉这个女人不行。人们自然喜欢看一个美女吊死，可是绳索套不住她就另说了。有风声说，警察找不到证据证明她杀了人，只给她安了一个扰乱治安的罪名，她在牢里呆上一个月就会出来了。一个月！往后呢？我的平凡生活可不允许这种骚扰。

我和学长坦白了前因后果，他拒绝为此负责，可若不是他挑衅，我怎会落到此等境地？我只是略微露出尖牙，他那唯唯诺诺的原型即刻暴露出来——不过是一只翻肚皮的刺猬，却妄想成为一个肉食者。他面对女人简直木讷，但我总用得上这一点：我要学长给她写信，几十几百封的写，向她摆出犬只追猎般的求爱攻势，连送信的仆人也为之感到羞愧。那晚他看她的眼神为我施行这种策略铺下可能。收到第一封回信时，我几乎操之过急，但学长——显然享受起了这种惊险的游戏，提出一个更加精密的计划。他在熊熊炉火旁奋笔疾书，摆出最为卑微的架势，恳请她赏光与自己这个一见钟情的傻瓜一聚：

读毕这封信也请你务必烧掉。我最看重聚会的私密性，对此有着高到古怪的标准，因我深知这份真心注定要遭受世俗诽谤……让我们在墓地相会吧，去无人知晓的郊野。尸体不会看，不会听，不会说话……

黎明前她如期而至，依旧穿着我们分别那天的红裙，黑色长发盘成一个严肃的髻，脸上罩着一层黑面纱。这样一个影子在一片结霜的野坟中间举着提灯，仿佛卡戎照亮冥河。我学长笨拙地搂住她的腰，作势要吻她……但是不，他掀开那面纱后竟迟疑了。这个无能的蠢货……我自阴影中显形，以麻袋从背后套住她的妓女脑袋，收紧袋口。帮帮我！我对着脸色煞白的学长大吼。这女人挣扎的力气奇大，我恨不得自己长出六根指头，好早些将她勒死。一声闷响，我学长以石头击碎她的脑袋，直打得她脖颈歪斜，血从麻袋上凹陷的部位沁出来。

我又想起她在宴会厅里那一番话，始终不明白她的更高追求是什么。是金钱？是名誉？是掌握一个人生死的权势？……是我吗？是我。这爱的奴隶用自己的一颗心和死神做了交易，必须要他带走一个，这一回我们之间无可讨价还价。我拖动不省人事的妓女，学长跳进提早挖开的墓坑，掀开棺盖。我们把她和死人合床，重新钉好棺木，就开始填土。我正工作得入神，一道亮光刺破寂静夜空。手电！不止一个，还有哨声——是警察！

他在这里！我学长落下这样一句话，一下子消失在荒僻树林里。人声，哨声，狗的吠声和夜鸟啼鸣从四面八方向我逼近过来。他们用绳索捆绑我时，我百般辩解，手电光照在我遭殴打而肿痛的脸上，刺得我泪流不止。你这畜生，你手里还握着铲子呢！跟我们走！……

学长将我保释出来时，我已在监狱里度过了生不如死的一周，眼窝深陷，毛发凌乱，手脚生了冻疮，浑身虱虫与尿液臭味，还掉了一颗牙——那群罪魁祸首的猪不准我对外声张。据学长说，我眼睛里冒着野兽似的金光，看街上行人的眼神好像看走路的肉。

我演得不错吧？我对学长说。你也是，没有人能比你做得更漂亮了……他们完全没有看出破绽，不知道这一切都是我们计划好的。

我学长点头。如你所说，她是个容易受暗示的人。她果然把信件全烧掉了，一点证据都没有留下。

那么，他们将棺材填回去了……？

学长迟疑了一瞬，再度点头。我禁不住扑过去吻他，狂喜使我血液沸腾。我们活埋了她！他的脸色白得像纸，自他从墓地回来以后就一直是这幅样子，我想我这副模样给他造成的惊吓与那晚无异。

我剃了须，重新将自己打理成一个体面的绅士。1838年冬末年初，报纸上登了我的名字，医学院和警察局把我的罪行刻在档案里。我名誉扫地，却感到由衷的幸福，因我知道这只是一时的必要牺牲。我给自己束好领结——再也不会感觉到她的手压在上面了，永远。

* * *

你觉得我幸运？亲爱的，我何德何能、不足挂齿，如九牛一毛，卑卑不足道。我愿卑躬屈膝、五体投地，表达无尽感激，假如事实如此——命运是个婊子，她从来与我假戏真做，不曾托付真心给我。

摆脱了她之后的第一抹秋风吹起，街上已经看不见往日那种瘟疫般的黄，只有滚烫的黑色烟雾在空气里蔓延。这一回的雾持续了四个月，直到我大学毕业也没能散去。

我学长死于一场船难。那时已经有了战争的前兆，邮轮载着这个国家壮大的希望，将各种人才源源不断送去印度，而我因为还在实习的缘故，没能登上那艘撞上礁石而沉没的船。他家仆人将一封漂洋过海来的遗书送到我实验室，我才意识到这一切学长早就预见到了。

……我将我的一切赠与塔尔博特·格莱姆斯，我的挚友，我骄傲的后辈，我所见过最才华横溢的药剂师。金钱、地位与名誉于我都没了意义。我犯下大错，红黑色的幽魂一直纠缠我，在梦里与我探讨杀人的可能，教唆我诱惑我继续堕落。我已无法用沾染鲜血的双手酿制救人的药剂，时至今日，我仍不相信自己亲眼所见为实，但数月来的噩梦令我放弃了求真。……我深知自己已被天国抛弃，唯有死亡才是解脱。

他们找到了老爷的尸体，已经用最近的船送回来了，我情愿他们没找到。他们说，他的肚子肿得厉害，一按下去，从嘴里流出各种各样的液体。他死前喝了大量的酒，又吞了剃刀片、服鸦片酊，可是还没结束……他的肺里、胃里全是水。那该有多绝望！他的仆人——现在已是我的仆人了——捂着自己的脸，深深陷入到死亡的恐惧当中。

放屁，鬼扯，狗屎。是她。学长不会自杀，是她做的。 _瞧着吧，我们新时代的体液学说……_

我把遗书撕得粉碎，找出一把已经积灰生锈的铁铲，就往她的坟墓去。我知道这婊子没死，只是那棺材里躺着的究竟是什么人，我非得弄清楚不可。这一回没有条子，没有共犯，初秋的泥土湿冷粘稠，我只身一人挖开朽烂棺木，里面确实是有两个人，只是着长裙的那一个身上没有一星半点红颜色：死人穿一件黑色丧服，和自己的情人面对面长眠。夜鸟骑着颤抖的枯枝狂笑不止，我只觉雾气越发浓郁，毒烟呛进人鼻腔，令人眼神涣散、视物不清，恍惚间竟又见到一条红色长裙自乱坟岗间飘过。

我提着油灯追了上去，喉咙与鼻腔都灼痛，被雾气刺激得咳嗽连连。我跨过生满老鼠的阴沟，踩碎传播疫病的泥塘，浑身上下已经沾满煤烟，但那裙子红得耀眼，仿佛燃烧煤炉源源不断制造烟雾，诱惑我追寻。在这迷乱大雾中，我像瘸腿野犬倚着墙根奔走，在充满腐臭气味的狭窄巷道中坎坷前行，那一抹红色裙摆倏然消失在一个又一个肮脏拐角。我追得很紧，但始终连裙边都咬不着。我必须验证一下，是她？难道她从未离开？

我在一颗摇曳老树下追丢了猎物踪迹。雾气深厚，我不知自己位于何处，只能望见脚边树影和不知来源的昏黄灯光在湿润石板路上洒下的斑斑印记。一阵笑声自头上传来，她坐在树枝上，黑纱红裙，愉快地摇晃身体。见自己暴露，她便轻盈地跃下来，我只是盯着她苍白的脚——那裙角如火焰，烧干了所有水珠，一尘不染。

她握了我的手作重逢礼，手掌和你一样冰冷。塔尔博特牵起死人的手，摩挲细嫩的黑色肌肤，死人的指甲缝里满是干掉的泥土与草叶，是在极度疼痛之下抓挠地面所致。

她拥抱了我，那肢体也是这样僵硬，散发出烟尘味道。塔尔博特将死人拥进怀里，一对冰冷的乳房抵在他胸口，吸走了他身上残存不多的热量。

你究竟是鬼魂还是活人呢？我问她。她说：吻我吧，只要你愿意吻，我就把一切都告诉你。塔尔博特偏了偏脑袋，去吻臂弯里的死人。他的嘴巨大可怖，把死人的整张脸都吞没，用死者的柔软鼻头和嘴唇磨蹭自己的口腔内壁。他在反胃感涌上来之前结束了这个吻，死人的脸上沾满金红色浆液，令他又兴奋、又羞愧。我非要说下去不可吗？是的，只有我来讲出这个结局才最合适。

* * *

我吻了她。晚风吹起她黑色面纱，露出她发光脸庞的一个小角，我无法抵御这种诱惑，所以我吻了她。这个吻腥臭苦涩，令我一下子头脑清醒，浑身震颤。哪里有什么树！我在绞刑架下吻了一个死人！她歪着脖子在半空中摇荡，手脚皆因充血而发红，绳索在她脖颈上留下一道深深的缢痕；蒙着脸的黑布袋已经破损，露出一张残缺的嘴，牙床干瘪腐烂。 她胸前挂一张木牌，我忍着呕吐的冲动以提灯照明，见上面写着：

连环杀人犯。用毒杀、捅杀、溺毙等方式残忍地谋杀了二十余人，男女老少皆未能幸免。此犯在法庭上对自己的罪行供认不讳，自言将谋杀作为一项毕生事业，对社会影响极其恶劣，判决于1837年4月26日处以绞刑。

我从始至终都不属于任何人，我是死亡的女人——我仿佛听到她临刑前的遗言。原来她早就为自己的野心付出了代价！

* * *

我一直都没能忘记你。塔尔博特将怀中死人抱得更紧，颤抖，啜泣。我随着你的脚步走入雾气，我们都迷失了。如今你再一次出现在我面前，要我备好尸体铺成的婚床，这是巧合，还是命运又一次特意作弄我呢？

这雾气，像极了你的长发，漆黑诱人……看啊，你的裙摆也已经染红了，我绝不可能再一次认错你。我当时为何忘记埋你呢？原谅我的错误吧，如今死亡已不是终结，没有这个必要了。你的心脏不是重又开始跳动了吗？我甘愿再一次拜倒在你脚下，用你光芒照亮这无尽迷雾……这只属于我们两个的崭新坟墓……

①莎士比亚《暴风雨》中的美男子，令女主人公一见钟情。

②维多利亚时期，英国人管浓郁的雾叫做“豌豆汤（Pea soup）”，雾气显示为淡黄色，绿色或黑色。由于严重的空气污染，“豌豆汤”中含有烟尘和有毒气体二氧化硫，可能对老年人，年幼者和有呼吸道疾病的人造成致命伤害。

③洋地黄（Foxglove）的花名可拆分成“狐狸（Fox）”与“手套（Glove）”。传说妖精将洋地黄花送给狐狸，让狐狸把花套在脚上，这样脚步声就会轻很多，不易惊跑猎物。虽然这是拼错了花名（应是Foxes-glew，狐狸音乐之意）导致的误传，但也成了一种经典。

**Author's Note:**

> 最近读了不少古典小说的早期译本，像是《爱伦·坡短篇集》和《萌芽》、《高老头》什么的，都是讲维多利亚时代人间百态的，或多或少影响了这篇小说的文风。
> 
> 写完以后我发现读起来很像斯蒂芬•金的《1922》，当然是主观感受。我仔细分析过这篇恐怖小说的结构，从里面学来多少，我自己也不知道，但如果你觉得我这故事读起来不错，那一定有它的功劳。


End file.
